A type of love
by Kamryn-Marie-Pack
Summary: Nico wants Hades to prove he loves him. Persephone is cheating on Hades. Nico is the only thing that brings light to Hades' world anymore. Warnings: BoyxBoy, incest Pairing: Hades x Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. This'll be a one-shot…unless you want more…. RATED M…because it gets steamy…NO SEX YET THOUGH.**

**Pairing: Hades x Nico… **

**Warnings: Incest, boy x boy, yaoi, slash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…And if I did, I'd get better illustrations of the characters cuz DAYUM did Rick fuck that one up. **

* * *

"Nico, please, just _try _to be nicer to her!" Hades yelled, slamming the door to Nico's bedroom shut behind him. Nico flopped down onto his black sheets.

"No! I don't owe her anything! I hate her!" He screamed back. Hades glared at him but Nico didn't even flinch.

"Well, she's my wife, and I love her…So, you will at least respect her!" Hades demanded.

"Wrong again, _father! _I refuse to respect the bitch that doesn't respect me or you!" Nico yelled, jumping off his bed in anger.

"What are you even talking about, Nico?" Hades yelled, running his hands through his wavy black hair.

"SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU! I know damn well that you already know! You're just to much of a pussy to tell her off! Because you're scared of what the other gods' will do? You never were before? She's ruining you, dad…." Nico screamed, fisting his hands in his hair, staring at Hades with crazed eyes. Hades just stood there, staring at his son in disbelief. The boy was too observant.

He was right. Hades knew…and he wanted desperately to get rid of Persephone… But what would the other Olympians say… Demeter would be elated… Zeus would probably make fun of him and say that he never could keep woman around… The only woman he only ever really _loved_, was Nico's mother, Maria.

Hades stared at his son… He looked so much like Maria. He was perfect, or as perfect as a child of Hades could be.

Nico was beautiful. His black hair was just a bit wavy, always so soft and shiny. His body was flawless. He was small, short and skinny…but it suited him. He had a gymnasts body, and technically was one. Hades had seen the boy training, he was extremely flexible and balanced. His flips and contortions were perfect.

His body was hairless, Hades had seen Nico in shorts. That mad made Hades wonder if his son shaved his legs… Then Hades imagined…running a hand up those ghostly pale legs…

Then, he realized what he was thinking. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIM? This was his _son _he was thinking about.

"Dad? I-I just…don't like how she treats you.. And then when she's a bitch to you, I get mad, and then I yell at her, then you yell at me because she tells you to… And it makes me feel like…you don't even want me here…" Nico rambled adorably. Hades stared into his sons black eyes.

"Nico…of course I want you here… You bring light to this dark palace…I love you, son." Hades answered truthfully. He used to think Persephone brought light but that light had dimmed thousands of years ago. And then Nico came to the Underworld and his light seemed to shine _so fucking bright_. Even the ghosts and souls that were forever doomed to the Underworld found hope in the young son of Hades.

Nico gulped and blushed, looking anywhere but Hades' eyes. He was breathing quickly and fidgetting. He licked his lips with a wet, pink tongue.

"Prove it. . ." He whispered huskily. Hades stared…Did- Did his son _want _him? Hades took one step forward hesitantly but then steeled his mind. He stepped forward more surely and put his hands on either side of Nico's head. He brought their lips together soft, hesitantly, but then more surely. He sighed and leaned back away from Nico, who still had his eyes closed, and was blushing heavily. His breathing was hard. Hades took his silence as disgust.

He turned away but stopped when he heard Nico whisper, "Wait. D-Do it again."

Hades smiled slightly and moved towards Nico again. Cupping his soft face, he pressed their lips together again. Nico's lips moved against his in just the right way. Hades got tired of leaning down to kiss Nico, so he wrapped his arms around the tiny waist, and lifted him easily. Nico grunted and wrapped his long legs around Hades waist. They both groaned and Hades licked his way into Nico's mouth, being rewarded with adorable whimpers. Hades nipped at Nico's soft, full lips. Nico mewled and arched his back, pressing their chests together. Hades sat on the edge of Nico's California-King sized bed, and Nico straddled his hips, running his small hands all over Hades' chest and abs. Nico let out a shuddering cry as Hades reached around him and gripped his ass firmly. Nico groaned and panted as Hades ran his hands roughly up and down Nico backside. When Hades laid back on the bed, and ground their hips together, they both groaned loudly. Then Nico froze and grabbed Hades hands before they could go under his pants. He panted for a moment, catching his breath.

"As much as I want this…It's too fast." He whispered, not daring to look up into Hades' eyes. Hades smiled, he was proud of his son. He wrapped his arms around the small boy, hugging him tightly.

"That's absolutely fine, Nico…I love you…I don't want to rush this.." He said into Nico's ear. Nico leaned back though.

"But what is this? Oh Gods', what if people find out? What will they say? I-" Nico rambled.

Hades shushed him with a small kiss. "Who cares what they think? And beside, we're Greek. Stuff happens." Nico giggled adorably and hugged Hades tightly.

Maybe they weren't a normal couple, but they loved each other with all their hearts and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**So yeah… I only started shipping them together a while ago and the plot bunnies were whispering to me….. And this was born. I might continue, it depends… :p If I do continue…there will be lemons…because there is no avoiding that with these two. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou, to the ONE person that reviewed. **emthereble

**I love you. **

**!**

* * *

The next day, Hades kicked Persephone out of the Underworld. Nico was ecstatic. That was, until he got a call on his cell from Percy.

"Hey, Nicky, just wanted to know if you're coming to camp this summer…I really think you should, you need to train more often." Percy urged. Nico gulped, but sighed. "I-I train here! But…you're right..I should go…I just.."

"Hey, Summer's not for another few days, why don't you think it over?"

"Okay, Perce. See ya."

"See ya, kid."

Nico put his iPhone back in his pocket and turned to face Hades, who was watching him with a small smile.

"You should go to camp, Nico/" He smiled. Nico stuttered, "B-But what about y-"

"It's not like a father cant visit his own son at camp every once in a while, right?" Hades laughed, pulling Nico against him.

"But what if people start to…you know, notice stuff?" Nico wondered, biting is lip in worry. Hades gave a quick peck to his lips.

"Then they do. When the masses become bright enough to realize what we do together, then I'll applaud them. Until then, we'll be discreet. Don't worry, Nico, I wont let anything bad happen to you, I promise." Hades said warmly. The palace seemed so…free after Persephone left. Hades and Nico were happy. Even the ghouls and ghosts and demons that milled around the palace, watching their king and young Prince, seemed to be in better moods.

Nico watched as his father strode towards his throne and sat, legs spread carelessly and his chin resting in his palm. Nico swayed forward and climbed onto the god's lap, eliciting a chuckled and moan when they rubbed together. Hades gripped Nico's hips tightly as their faces met in a heavy kiss, all teeth and little nips, saliva forming a string between their lips when Nico pulled away to breath. Hades leaned forward and lapped up the bit of clear fluid that dribbled down Nico's chin.

Nico groaned at the loss of contact. He wiggled his hips around desperately as they kissed again. Hades broke away to let out a strangled moan.

"N-Nico…You might want to stop that." He tried to steady his voice but it just didn't work. Nico genuinely looked confused and Hades wondered if the boy had ever had the "talk"…That would be an extremely awkward..

Hades simply grabbed Nico's hips and pushed him down a little, letting him feel the hard arousal he'd caused between Hades' legs. Nico gasped and gulped, climbing off Hades and whimpering.

"I-I'll just be in my room." Nico scampered off, which was probably for the best. Hades didn't know if he'd be able to control himself for long. Hades thought it was absolutely adorable, the way that even after all he had seen…Nico was nervous about an erection. He really was innocent. That made Hades start thinking of Nico frolicking around as usual, only now he would be wearing _very _short, pure white shorts and a billowy white top that was cut short to show off his beautifully carved hips and his almost-feminine slender waist…

Hades groaned and flashed out of his throne room, ending up in his bedroom. He locked the door with a wave of his hand.

He would be doing a lot of this, if Nico kept holding out. But Hades respected Nico's decision and figured jacking off to the image of Nico prancing about his dark palace in white short shorts, was the closest thing he was going to get to "action" for a while.

* * *

**Yay. PLLLLLLLEASE REVIEWWWWWW…. Yup :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blugh, my stomach hurts… And I'm having one of those days where no matter what I wear, its not comfortable… So yea.**

* * *

To say it wasn't awkward when Nico showed up on the first day of Camp was an understatement. Children of Hades had never been generally accepted. They just weren't. Nico just shrugged it all off though.

And the fact that Hades stood just behind him, didn't exactly help. It wasn't like any of the other Demi-Gods had the privilege to live with their godly parent during the summer, so maybe they were jealous…

Hades put a hand on Nico's shoulder and chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry, Nicky. This is the exact same response I get when I show up on Olympus for the Solstice." He whispered. Nico grimaced.

"Don't call me Nicky; You know I hate that." Nico scolded.

Hades shrugged. "Meh. Come on, lets go to your cabin, I haven't gotten a chance to see it yet."

Nico sighed and nodded, slinging his brown canvas backpack over his shoulder, straightened his leather jacket a bit, and stepped across the border, his red leather boots silently ghosting across the grass. Hades followed behind him, looking around, amused. He hadn't been to camp in quite a while. All the looks his son was receiving, even with Hades at his side, was almost appalling.

He glared at anyone who dared make eye-contact. Hades contemplated leaving a trail of dying grass where he walked, but figured that make Dionysus pissy. When they reached the Hades cabin, Hades' jaw dropped. He couldn't have designed it better himself.

It was just so perfect. It was styled like a tall, narrow Victorian house, and placed in the middle of all the other, extremely over-themed buildings, it stood out sharply. Everything was black and the light that glowed through the windows was green, light Greek fire. A purple smoke seemed to hang around the house, just like the purple haze in the Underworld. Hades loved it immediately. Nico laughed at the look of awe on his boyfriends face. Hades glared down at him half-heartedly, then went back to staring at the house. Nico laughed again and walked up the porch steps, just as Percy ran out the door. Nico got knocked backwards and was sure he was going to fall, but Hades lunged forward and caught him in his arms easily. Percy jerked backwards and made a funnily surprised face.

"Nico!…and…Hades?" He seemed happy at first, but then confused. Nico laughed and Hades set him down. Percy hugged Nico quickly.

"It's really good to see ya, kid, but I have to go find Dionysus to…uh…talk…" Percy finished lamely, glancing awkwardly over his shoulder, away from Nic's eyes.

"Wait, Perce…Why were you in my cabin?…" Nico asked.

"I was just dropping off the new armor that the guys over in the Hephaestus cabin made for you." Percy explained, already edging away from them. Hades and Nico shrugged, and raced each other into the cabin. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. Hades looked down at Nico as the youth stretched his arms over his head.

"So…Where's the bedroom?" Hades tried to ask nonchalantly. Nico gave him a dead-panned look but smiled when Hades pouted.

"Not like that… I just want to make-out comfortably." Hades laughed. Nico smiled sweetly and grabbed Hades' hand. He lead him towards a flight of black iron, spiral stairs. Hades decided the bedroom was the best thing about the house.

* * *

**So yea. PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWW. PLZ. **


End file.
